


Sleep

by uzumagay



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Worried Mickey, mickey sleeps on the floor with ian, my baby boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumagay/pseuds/uzumagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mickey brought Ian home from Fairy Tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> mickey just loves ian

Mickey looked over Ian on the bed, eyes tracing over his body for the thousandth time that night. Every now and then, he’d focus on Ian’s chest, nervously making sure that it was still rising and falling. He had no fucking idea what Ian was on, but the fact that he had passed out on the street didn’t look like a good sign.

With a sigh, he stood up and looked around, needing a blanket to put across the floor since he knew Svetlana would want the bed. He walked into Mandy’s room, grabbing one of her blankets and coming back to spread it on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” 

“What does it fucking look like I’m doing?” he asked, kneeling on the floor for a moment to spread out the blanket better. When he finished, he looked up at Svetlana. “Do you want to sleep in bed with him?”

“He does not live here,” she said, frustration obvious even through her accent. “He should not sleep here.”

“You’re lucky you’re not the one sleeping on the fucking floor,” Mickey lied, standing up once again. He wasn’t as much of an asshole to make a pregnant girl sleep on the floor, even if she was being frustrating. “I’m moving him, just calm the fuck down.”

Svetlana watched as Mickey grabbed one of the pillows and set it on the floor before looking down at the boy on the bed again. Mickey sighed, putting his arms under Ian and lifting him with a soft grunt and setting him as gently as he could onto the floor. He adjusted Ian’s head a bit, making sure it was at an angle that wouldn’t hurt his neck as he woke up. Taking another moment to look at him, Mickey stood up. 

“There’s your fucking bed,” he said, gesturing for her to get in. 

She sighed, doing as he wanted and getting into the bed, shifting around to get comfortable. 

“Get in bed,” she told him, looking up at Mickey’s face. 

Mickey looked down at Ian on the floor, biting on the inside of his lip. “In a fucking minute,” he said, getting undressed down to his undershirt and boxers, getting into bed next to her. “Now go to sleep.”

Svetlana turned off the light, and Mickey stared at the ceiling for a while, listening for when her breaths evened out and she fell asleep. It took a few minutes, but when she did, Mickey got out of the bed, just standing above Ian on the floor. 

“Fuck,” he said softly, getting onto the ground and lying on his side, looking at Ian closely. He reached up and gently touched Ian’s face, rubbing his thumb lightly over Ian’s jaw, feeling resigned. Mickey let out a soft sigh, shutting his eyes, keeping his face close to Ian’s. 

He grabbed Ian’s wrist, holding onto it as he fell asleep, the action relaxing him enough to get him to sleep. 

It was a good night’s sleep for the first time since Ian had left.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about these gay boys at http://uzumagay.tumblr.com/


End file.
